


Golden Hour

by vanilla107



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: After The Storm, Aged Up, Chloe is a scientist, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Max is a photographer, cute shit, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla107/pseuds/vanilla107
Summary: Max Caulfield is exhausted after a long day and arriving back home is always the best medicine.Especially if that medicine is her gorgeous blue-haired girlfriend.





	Golden Hour

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!
> 
> GUESS WHAT? I FELL INTO ANOTHER FANDOM. YAY. It was the Life is Strange game that made me freaking weep my eyes out and I played it while my exams are three weeks away (it was such a horrible idea but I have no regrets). If you haven't played the game, I highly recommend it! 
> 
> This fanfic is in honour of the Life is Strange week! Day 2: Favourite ship: Pricefield
> 
> Like a dumbass, I got the days mixed up thinking that the week only started on Monday and not on Sunday, so I still need to do my favourite character but here's my contribution for now! I hope you all like it! (Remember comments and kudos keep my fire going so if you want to see more leave a comment!)
> 
> Stay healthy!  
> vanilla107  
> xoxo

Max Caulfield sighed heavily as she unlocked her apartment door and walked in. She put down her camera on the hall stand and stretched, her aching muscles finally finding relief. She immediately took off her black kitten heels and walked to the bedroom to change into more comfier clothes. She changed out of her formal wear and put on a pair of grey shorts and a pink graphic tee before walking to the kitchen.

It had been a long day of taking photos for her latest gallery showing, meeting up with a client who wanted a commission and finally meeting up for tea with Kate Marsh, a close friend from high school, and her latest project as she was in charge of taking photos for her bestselling children's’ books. The twenty-seven year old smiled as she remembered the good memories she had with Kate when they were together as she got a packet of biscuits from the cupboard. She arranged the biscuits on a plate and made a cup of tea.

While the kettle boiled she hummed one of the indie songs she had stuck in her head and once the water had boiled she prepared the tea and walked out of the kitchen. She walked into the tastefully decorated lounge area, a palette of cream and dark reds, and spotted the person she had been looking forward to seeing ever since she left their apartment that morning. Chloe Price, her partner in crime and her girlfriend, was sitting at their dining table, her face screwed up in concentration, as she typed on her laptop.

After graduating from Blackwell at the age of twenty, she stuck around for a while, waitressing with Joyce around the Two Whales and occasionally visiting her parents back in Seattle. Max stayed because of Chloe. Chloe was never really the same after the storm. She seemed deep in thought at times, thought before she spoke (at least to Joyce, David and a few friends. Assholes still got a Chloe beat-down) and somehow cherished life a little more.

She still smoked, had the blue hair and piercings but she seemed a little happier. She visited Rachel’s grave every weekend and Max would accompany her to lay down flowers. Then Chloe would catch up Rachel on all the things she did that week. Max did find it odd at first but she realised that Chloe was trying to find closure. Max found it strange that Chloe, who wanted to leave Arcadia Bay the second she got the opportunity, stayed longer than she had thought. Eventually the day came.

“Max, let’s go.”

Max didn’t need any more clarification because those words held depth and she just knew that they needed a new change of scenery.

Leaving Arcadia Bay at the age of twenty one, Max never thought Chloe would go back to her old science loving self. Max remembered how much Chloe loved science when they were younger and how she had been a straight A student but after William dying, her expulsion from Blackwell and Rachel going missing, it looked impossible. But after spending some time working at bars in Portland, Chloe had decided she wanted to study again and go into science.

Part of it was so that she didn’t have to rely on Max constantly to pay rent but the other part was for herself. She liked working at the bars because watching people get drunk was fun but she wanted to do something she loved, and her love was science. It had been a hectic few months with Chloe studying to get her school-leaving certificate.

Mr Wells, surprisingly enough, allowed her to write her final exams and Max couldn’t help but feel a burst of happiness when she saw her girlfriend with the certificate. Joyce was already balling her eyes out with David looking prouder than ever. Chloe then moved onto studying full time with the help of a scholarship (Max actually cried when they received the news) and after a few years, she was now part of a team of research scientists, working on different projects on environmental sustainability.

Her girlfriend donned a black blazer, which was now hanging behind her chair, a white shirt, matching black formal pants and high heeled boots. Max smiled a small smile because of the sharp contrast of Chloe’s light blue hair, her tattoos, piercings and her brash attitude with her work attire. Max remembered being a little worried about Chloe’s first day at work since she was working in such a huge corporation and looking professional was valued highly.

“Max, I will be fine. If they can’t see my intelligence through my tattoos and hair then this company is not worth it,” Chloe said as she buttoned up her shirt.

“But this job could change everything-”

“-Max. I know that you want the best but if I want to be happy, I want to do it my way.”

Max swallowed her worries and sighed, “I just...I don’t know…”

“Max, do you love me? For everything I am?”

The photographer’s eyes widened.

“Yes, you know that.”

“Do you want me to change?”

“No.”

“Do you think I should change for some company?”

Max hesitated and smiled.

“Hell no.”

Chloe had pressed a long kiss to her lips and Max felt her insides light up.

“Looks like we have our answer.”

She had gotten a few odd looks when she walked into the company building and she had been underestimated at her first meeting when a colleague of hers tried to humiliate her with his knowledge of sustainable energy. Chloe, controlling her temper, used her wit and debunked his whole presentation in front of the CEO. She had been assigned a new project immediately, which was a bit daunting being thrown into the deep end so quickly, but Chloe came back home that day with a smile on her face and a week later she had been promoted. Chloe had been working for them for a few months now.

Max knew that Chloe had had a meeting that morning and judging from Chloe’s facial expression, she was getting frustrated. Chloe sighed heavily and closed the laptop. That was when Max walked over and offered her tea and biscuits.

“Max, can you believe that there are people out in the world who think climate change doesn’t exist?” Chloe murmured as she blew her tea and took an eager sip.

“Let me guess, Mr. Conners and Miss Gillin?” Max asked as she gently touched Chloe’s cheek.

“The same fuckers,” Chloe groaned and took a long sip of her tea. “I don’t know why they want to invest in a project that freaking prevents climate change when they don’t even believe in it! It’s bullshit! I mean hello? I swear I don’t see why the company doesn’t fire them!”

“Hey, you’re gonna burn yourself if you drink too fast!” Max warned and Chloe gave her an infamous ‘Chloe’ grin.

“Live life on the edge, Super Max. Now, please drag me away from my laptop before I send a very strongly worded email to Conners and Gillin explaining that they’re fucking idiots and probably got their degrees through cheating.”

Max laughed and lead Chloe away from the desk and they collapsed onto the leather couch. Even though Chloe was the taller one in their relationship, Max liked wrapping her body around Chloe. It made her feel solid and almost acted like an anchor because as long as Chloe was in her arms, nothing could take Chloe away from her.

Max cradled her girlfriend's body and gently ran her fingers through her hair. Chloe’s body instantly relaxed and shifted her body so that not all of her weight was pressing onto Max. Chloe closed her eyes and savoured the moment, the smell of softness and warmth enveloping her. She heard Max’s breathing relax and she could tell that she had fallen asleep. Chloe smiled as she listened to the slow heartbeat.

***************************************************

Max had woken up a few minutes later to find her girlfriend facing her and stroking her cheek with the goofiest smile on her face. Their apartment had floor to ceiling windows, making the rays of the setting sun cast a golden glow on them. Chloe looked like an angel in the light, her blue eyes radiating and her skin glowing.

“Max?”

“Yeah?”

“This is called Golden Hour right?”

Chloe smiled and nodded before giving Chloe the softest kiss on the nose.

“It’s...wow…I mean it feels like something magical is supposed to happen.”

Max sighed in content and brushed a stray hair from her face.

“Chloe?” Max whispered.

“Hmmm?” Chloe hummed as she looked at the sunset.

“I love you.”

Chloe chuckled but the blush was undeniable as she turned to face her. “I’d be worried if you didn’t, Max....I love you too which is why....”

Chloe sat up straight and retrieved an object from her pocket. Max raised an eyebrow curiously and propped herself up to make herself comfortable. Chloe opened up the velvet box to reveal a glittering silver ring.

“Max Caulfield, will you do me the honour of being my partner in crime and in time for the rest of my life?”

Max felt her hands fly up to her face and she covered her mouth in shock. She stared at the ring and felt tears in her eyes.

_Was Chloe being real?_

“Babe, please don’t cry,” Chloe smiled and wiped away the tears.

“It’s not you-” Max tried to explain but burst into tears and Chloe was a little taken aback.

_Dammit! I know the love of your life can cry when proposed to but full on sobbing? Is that normal?_

“Max...if you’re not ready…”

“No! It’s not that!” Max yelled but she grasped Chloe’s hands tightly and tried to calm down.

“I just...Chloe when I...when I first got my rewind powers...you kept dying...and...and there were times when I thought, ‘ _Damn am I just supposed to lose my best friend in every reality? That can’t be? It’s too fucking unfair._ ’”

Chloe embraced the trembling photographer and rubbed her back soothingly.

“I tried so hard to save you and...and...when I had to choose between you and Arcadia Bay I...I felt so selfish at first because people did die. But I needed you and I didn’t want to lose you ever again.” Max took in a deep breath. “Which is why I wanted to get out of Arcadia Bay so badly after the storm. I couldn’t handle anymore close calls and damn I was _pissed_ at you for wanting to stay longer but....but I understood your reasons. You needed closure with Rachel and Nathan and I just...I just couldn’t lose you again. I...I didn’t think this day would ever happen,” Max swallowed and watched Chloe take the ring out of the box and slip it on her left hand.

“Well, it’s happening now Super Max….but you haven’t answered my question. Be my partner in crime and in time for the rest of our lives, forever and always?” Max sniffed as she looked at the ring and smiled through the tears.

“Yes. Yes, it would make me the happiest girl alive to be your partner in time and in crime for the rest of my life. I love you Chloe Price.”


End file.
